O Melhor Amigo Do Homem
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: O ser humano pode ser cruel, mais do que cruel do que se pode imaginar. Suas atitudes podem ferir ou alegrar, mas será que todos tem consciência de seus atos? Definitivamente, já não tento mais entender o que se passa na cabeça dos humanos. Não consigo compreendê-los, mesmo me esforçando ao máximo. Por isso, prefiro viver a esmo a me prender a alguém.


**Capítulo Único**

Dizem que sou uma das melhores companhias para o homem, mas ninguém nunca me perguntou se o homem é uma boa companhia para mim.

De todas as criaturas que já conheci, o ser humano foi o único capaz de cometer tamanha atrocidade por prazer. Nenhum animal, nem mesmo os selvagens, mataram outros de sua espécie sem algum motivo.

É desprezível, eu sei. E é por isso que tento evitá-los, ainda mais depois de todas as decepções anteriores que tive por causa deles. Só que há alguma coisa em mim que me impede de odiá-los ou me fazer ficar afastado. Não sei o que é, mas toda vez que me afagam tenho a sensação de que nem tudo na humanidade — e me refiro especificamente aos seres humanos — está perdido.

Fui abandonado mais de uma vez. Na verdade, sou abandonado diariamente por todos que me vêem nas ruas e não fazem nada, por todos que só olham e riem e por todos os que me agridem.

Penso no que fiz para merecer tudo isso, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Vasculhando a minha mente, não consegui encontrar nada que justificasse as atitudes deles. Resolvi deixar esse assunto quieto, uma vez que não obteria nenhuma resposta satisfatória.

Atravessei a rua deserta. Quase ninguém costumava andar por ali à noite e nem no frio, só que eu não possuía casa e já provara toda a crueldade que poderia existir e ela já não me assustava tanto assim.

Meu objetivo era encontrar um lugar solitário e quente, mas sabia que isso seria impossível naquele momento. Todos os que moravam nas ruas disputavam os melhores lugares, as melhores cobertas ou esperavam a contribuição de alguma alma bondosa, porém essa não era minha realidade.

Lembro-me perfeitamente dos tempos em que vivi tranquilamente com um humano morador de rua chamado Edward. Além de mim, ele possuía vários outros da minha espécie.

Tudo era escasso, principalmente a comida que dividíamos diariamente, mas apesar de tudo éramos felizes. Brincávamos todos os dias para tentar amenizar o nosso sofrimento que aos poucos ia diminuindo.

Mudávamos constantemente, pois a maioria das pessoas não gosta de aglomerações perto de suas casas ou lojas de moradores de rua. Dizem que levamos mau cheiro e espantamos os clientes, mas nunca pensam em nós como outra coisa além de um objeto descartável.

Talvez eu fosse mesmo um objeto descartável e não merecesse a vida que tinha, mas não podia afirmar nada. Tudo é tão confuso.

Uma hora me querem bem, outra mal. Fica difícil saber o que fazer quando não se tem noção de nada.

Continuei pensando em como já fora feliz e que alcançar a felicidade plena não era muito difícil. Bastava apenas estar com as pessoas que amamos e com o tempo tudo se ajeita.

Quem dera se todos pensassem assim, mas eu ainda tinha fé na humanidade. Algum dia, talvez, o mundo pudesse ser um lugar onde todos se respeitassem. Até lá teria que aceitar as coisas como elas são.

Aconcheguei melhor em um pedaço de pano que estava jogado embaixo de uma árvore. Não ficaria ali para sempre, pois teria procurar comida assim que amanhecesse, mas por hora era melhor do que dormir ao relento.

Dizem que sou o melhor amigo do homem, mas até hoje somente um me provou que os seres humanos também podem ser o melhor amigo de um cão.

Um entre centenas. É um número alarmante, ainda mais porque a cada dia novos filhotes nascem e sofrerão na pele os maus tratos de uma sociedade decadente.

Será que acreditam que porque sou cachorro não tenho sentimentos? Não sei, e não estou mais disposto a continuar pensando nisso.

Tenho um pedaço de pano para me aquecer e um poço de água há duas quadras. É tudo o que tenho, mas o suficiente para continuar vivendo por algum tempo.

* * *

É isso aí, apenas uma reflexão.

Espero que tenham gostado :)

E deixem seus comentários para saber a opinião de vocês.

Quem quiser saber dos meus próximos projetos ou jogar conversa fora, pode encontrar o link do meu grupo no facebook no meu perfil.

Beijos.


End file.
